Code: Danvillie
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Aelita and Odd head to America as part of an exchange program. But is there more to Danvillie than it looks. Will Aelita and Odd find some secrets? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Code: Danvillie

**A/N Well it's finally happening my first crossover story. Now I know that it is kind of odd that I chose Phineas and Ferb but I really like this show so I decided to do it. Now enjoy.**

**Danvillie U.S.A.**

"Candace can you come here, oh and get your brothers too." Candace's mother called.

"Ok mom!" Candace replied and came down the stairs with her brothers.

"What's up mom?" Phineas asked.

"Well I just got a letter from your Uncle Delmas from France about a new program their doing." Linda answered.

"Well what's the program?" Candace asked.

"It's a student exchange program. Turns out that he wanted to send two students here and one of them happens to have an uncle here." Linda said reading the letter.

"Cool!" Phineas and Ferb said together.

"Yes, anyways one of them will be staying here while the other stays with his uncle." She said.

"So… do you know how old they are?" Candace asked hoping they were her age and not like Phineas and Ferb.

"One is the same age as Phineas and Ferb and the other is one year older." Linda answered.

"Do you know their names?" Phineas asked.

"No, but there is a picture of them." Linda said handing the kids two pictures. One was of a boy with blond hair in a large spke with a purple spot in it. He was wearing mostly purple with red sneakers. The other was of a girl with bright pink hair. She wore a dark pink long sleeved dress, light pink leggings, and pink boots.

"So witch is staying here?" Candace asked. In her head she was going _please let it be the girl, please let it be the girl._

"This one." Linda said holding the picture of Aelita.

"So when do they come?" Ferb asked.

"Next week, Candace do you mind sharing your room with this girl?" Linda asked.

"No problem mom." Candace said. "Besides it'll be like having a sister." Then she went to her room to call Stacy while the boys headed to the back yard to tell their friends.

"Hey Stacy guess what my mom just told me."

"_What?"_

"Two exchange students are coming from France and one of them is staying here."

"_Really cool when do they come?"_

"Next week this will be great."

"_Yea make sure to call me when they come I'd like to meet them."_

"Sure thing Stacy call you back later I've got an incoming call from Jeremie."

"_Later!"_

"Later!" Candace said as she hung up on Stacy. Hello Jeremy!"

_In the back yard_

"Hey Phineas hey Ferb you two sure look excided." Isabella said as she walked in followed by Buferd and Baljeet.

"Two students from France are coming here and one of them is staying here.

"Cool I hope they are around our age." Buferd replied.

'They are." Phineas added.

"I can't wait to meet them let us know when they arrive." Baljeet requested.

"Sure thing." Phineas said.

"Well we better get going." Isabella said as they left.

_One week later_

"Welcome to Danvillie international airport!" The loud speaker repeated in various languages.

"So Odd how do you think we are supposed to find uh… Mr. and Mrs. FlinFlecher?" Aelita asked looking around.

"Odd, over here!" They heard someone call them. They turned around to see Odd's Uncle Frances Monogram.

"Hi Uncle Frances this is my friend Aelita." Odd said motioning toward Aelita.

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Aelita Stones." Aelita said shaking Major Monogram's hand.

"Glad to meet you I'll be escorting you to the FlinFlecher house hold then Odd to my house." He said as they headed toward his car. Once they were in the car they began the 30 min drive.

"What's this Mr. Monogram?" Aelita asked holding a small hat. "O.W.C.A.? What does that mean?"

"Oh that nothing just something my wife made in her free time just to pass the time on a long car ride." He said trying to avoid suspicion.

Half an hour later they arrived at the FlinFlecher house hold. Waiting outside were Candace, Linda, and Lawrence.

"Welcome my name is Linda and this is my husband Lawrence and our daughter Candace," Linda said just then Phineas and Ferb ran out. "Oh and these are our two sons Phineas and Ferb.

"Hello, nice to meet you all my name is Aelita and this is my friend Odd." Aelita said shaking Lawrence's hand.

"Good to meet you Aelita. Candace why don't you show Aelita to your room and help her get settled in." Linda asked

"Sure thing mom!" Candace said grabbing Aelita's hand. "Come on Lita."

"Oh ok see ya Odd!" Aelita said waving to her friend.

_In Candace's room_

"This is my room we pulled out our blow out matrass for you to sleep on and I made room in the closet and dresser for you." Candace said smiling.

"Thank you, but I hope you did not go through too much trouble." Aelita said while she started to unpack her stuff.

"What's that?" Candace asked.

"Oh that's Mr. Puck it's the only thing I have left from my parents." Aelita said with a slight frown.

"Sorry to hear that. He is really cute though, is it an elf." Candace asked.

"Yes my mom made it for me. "Aelita said once she put the last of her clothes away. "I'm done, why don't we go down stairs I'd really like to meet your brothers."

"Sure why not." Candace said heading out the door.

When they got to the backyard they saw Phineas and Ferb's friends outside. "Hey Aelita would you like to meet some of our friends?" Phineas asked when he saw Aelita.

"Sure!" Aelita said a little nervously.

"Great, this is Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Erving." Phineas said pointing at each of them.

"Hello!" They all said.

"So what do you guys like to, "Aelita started but was interrupted by a strange sound. "What was that?"

"That was just our pet platypus, Perry." Ferb replied.

"He sure looks uh… interesting. I've never seen a platypus before. Is he friendly?" Aelita asked.

"Oh yea! Go on pet him he likes it." Phineas said as Aelita bent down to Perry and petted him.

"Hello!" Stacy, Jenny, and Jeremy said as they walked in.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Aelita." Candace said.

"Hello what's your name?" Aelita asked.

"I'm Stacy, this is Jenny, and this is Jeremy. "Stacy said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aelita said with a friendly smile.

"Kids time for dinner!" Linda called from the kitchen.

"See you guys later. Come on Lita." Candace said.

"Bye Aelita, bye Candace, bye Phineas and Ferb." Everyone said as they went home.

After dinner Linda brought out a round cake that read _Welcome to America!_ In red icing. "Welcome to America Aelita!" The Flinflecher family said.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. It really means a lot to me." Aelita said with a large smile. After that everyone had a pick of the cake. Once that was over Aelita walked out to the backyard and Called Jeremie.

"_Hey Aelita how are things going?"_

"Great but it sure is different then back home plus it's a bit warmer."

"_I'm glad to hear that well I've got to get to class sleep well." I_

"Good luck. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Goodnight Aelita." _

"Good morning." Aelita said as she hung up and headed to bed.

**A/N Not bad right I like it. Let me know in a review ok well I'll update soon although it might take longer than normal because school starts Monday, but that will not stop me! Till next time I bid you ado!**


	2. Chapter 2

Code: Danville chapter 2

Today started out just like any other day like it before. The sun had just begun its accent into the sky. A young girl with pink hair can be seen siting on the top of a large oak tree. She's enjoying the Danville sunrise.

"Hey Aelita! Whatcha doing?" Phineas called they had come outside to plan what to do today.

"Just looking at the sunrise. It's really pretty if you would like to join me." She offered.

"We'd love to but it's almost time for breakfast." He replied.

"Kids time for breakfast. I made waffles!" Linda called from the kitchen window.

"Coming!" The three said. Phineas and Ferb waited a few minutes for Aelita to come down before heading inside. A few minutes later a half asleep Candace joined them at the table.

"Morning Candace." Aelita greeted.

"Morning." Candace sleepily replied. The then sat down at the table next to Aelita and began eating.

"Candace were you up all night texting Jeremy again?" Linda asked with a grin.

"No! We were just talking for a few minutes that's all. And besides we are just good friends." She quickly replied. This caused Aelita to laugh. "What?"

"You sounded like two of my friends back home." Aelita replied still laughing. Once they were all done they put their dishes in the sink.

"Well kids mum and I have to leave for the Antique emporium in town. Be good!" Laurence called as he and Linda left.

"Oh by the way Candace you're in charge." Linda called before closing the door.

"Yes! Candace cheered with a fist pump. "Well you heard her I'm in charge so no rocket ships, roller coasters to the moon, no monkey powered jet cars or any other doohickeys?" Candace said before she left to go and talk with Stacy.

"Well I thought we would make model plans. What do you say Ferb?" Phineas asked turning to his brother, who gave him a thumbs up in reply.

"Could I join you guys?" Aelita asked.

"Sure the more the merrier." Phineas responded. "By the way where's Perry?"

In an underground hideout...

"Good morning agent P." Major Monogram said. "As you know my nephew and his fried, who is staying with your host family, is in town. To avoid suspicion from my nephew and his fried I'll be taking some time off. In the mean time Carl will be taking my place. CARL!"

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"I'm heading home now so I'm leaving you in charge bye." Major Monogram said before leaving.

"Well agent P it seems here on this report that Dr. Doofinshmerts is working on an evil summonerinator." Carl said. Perry looked up as if waiting for more information.

"That's all we got. I need you to go to Doof's and try to stop him." Carl said. Perry saluted before heading to his spy car.

In the back yard...

"Ok so where are the airplane containers?" Aelita asked.

"We had to order them." Phineas replied.

"But how long will that take?" She asked.

"Not long only about 15-20 minutes. We used extra rush delivery." Ferb commented.

"Well aren't you going to order them?" Aelita asked after a few minutes of waiting.

"We ordered them before breakfast so they should be here any min-." Phineas started but was interrupted by the sound of a delivery truck.

"Delivery for Phineas and Ferb Fletcher." The delivery guy said bringing in several boxes. "Sign here, oh and by the way aren't you a little young to be ordering airplane parts?"

"Yes, yes we are. Thanks" Phineas replied giving the man back his clipboard.

"Wait, wait I thought that we were making model airplanes!?" Aelita exclaimed regarding the amount of boxes.

"We are they are just going to be big enough for us to fly in them." Phineas explained as he and Ferb began building the different planes.

With Perry

Perry had managed to get to Dr. Doofinshmerts building fairly quickly. When he got there he saw Doofinshmerts conversing with Norm about the inator.

"Ok Norm I want you to scout the building to make sure that Perry the Platypus doesn't get in." Dr. Doof ordered.

"Ok, but what does this do again?" Norm asked.

"Oh for crying out loud Norm the evil summonerinator will bring the most evil being dead or alive to me and together we will take over the tri-state area!" Doof said.

"Ok." Norm said and walked away. Perry than began to his way toward Dr. D when he was caught by Norm.

"There you are Perry the Platypus." Norm said carrying Perry." Dad will be so proud of me."

"Ah Perry the platypus well it looks like Norm is actually capable of doing something right. Now remember a few schemes ago when I made the evilinator well I thought about it and decided that it would be better to summon the most evil thing in the world." Dr. Doof said. Perry had a look of shock on his face and began to try and escape from Norm's grasp.

"Don't even try to escape Perry I got an all new upgrade on my programing." Norm said.

"Good job Norm Now to finish the inator." Dr. D said getting back to work

In the back yard

"Well that didn't take very long to build." Phineas said looking at the 7 different planes.

Aelita's was a pink bi-plane. On each of the wings was the eye of X.A.N.A. in a darker pink with angle wings on both sides of it. Aelita looked at it before climbing in.

"Phineas and Ferb each had helicopters. Phineas' was green with a red stripe on the hood. Ferb's was red with a green stripe on the side. Both of theirs had a picture of Perry on it on the hood.

Everyone ells' plane was their favorite type of plane. Also they were there favorite colors with a sort of logo in them. They all got into their respective planes ad took off. Candace hearing all the noise came outside; when she looked up she saw her brother, Aelita, and their friends plus Odd flying through the air on airplanes.

"Phineas and Ferb you are so busted." Candace yelled running into the house to look for mom. a Few minutes later she stick her head out the kitchen window.  
"Where's mom?" She asked.

"Remember she went with dad to an antique show and left you in charge." Aelita replied hovering close to Candace.

"Thanks." Candace said before heading to the garage to get the bike.

"Ok well who wants to do and aerial race?" Phineas asked.

"We do!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok we'll start here and race to the Doofinshmerts building over there." Phineas stated.

"Ok. Ready. Set. GO!" Isabella shouted and they were off.

**A/N Well I welcome you to the first day in my 12 days of Fanfiction that I'm doing. Here is how it will go…**

**Code: Danville**

**Lyoko Games**

**Code Tomorrow Part 1**

**Songfics**

**Season 5 ep. 98**

**Mystery Girl**

**Code Lighthouse**

**Surprise!**

**Surprise**

**Surprise!**

**Songfic**

**Mystery Girl**

**The ones that say surprise on them are new stories for you awesome readers. Now review will ya?**


End file.
